Seeing Double
by ladycenturion
Summary: [DOCTOR WHO WHOUFFLE AU]; Two Doctors, an unexpected romance, sadness and a baby. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When his clone showed up on the TARDIS, things had been….interesting. He had no where else to go and he couldn't just kick him out. Besides, he had been part of the reason for him even existing in the first place. The ganger had been sad when he 'd learned about what had happened to the Ponds, but he was delighted to hear that he wasn't traveling alone, that Clara was with him. Well, them. It was weird, having a double around. He knew that he could trust him, but sometimes he saw him with Clara and the jealousy seemed to take over, take right now for instance. He was brooding in the TARDIS library, having left them at their flirting game that they had going on. It was driving him mad and he was surprised with how well Clara had taken to having a second version of him around. He'd see them and think that she liked the ganger better.

Speaking of the ganger, he'd recently come up with this game where he'd sneak up behind Clara and 'attack' her with tickles from behind just to hear her laugh. He hadn't noticed that the original him had disappeared. "You don't have to go home yet, do you Clara?" The ganger asked from behind her. He hated how she left to go to her real life. He didn't know how the Doctor could stand it. He wasn't alone, not really, but when Clara was gone he was. And it wasn't like they spoke often, if anything, he'd been keeping his distance lately. The looks he gave him, he knew that his original wasn't happy with how he was acting toward his companion.

The ganger watched as well as heard of how Clara laughed and turned to face him. She was all smiles before the slightest of frowns appeared on her face. "You know that I have to go home. I've got kids to teach and bills to pay." Real life sucked. If only he could convince Clara to stay with them for longer than she had, though he knew that the Doctor had probably tried to get her stay longer before now and he obviously hadn't been successful with it. He doubted that he would be either.

"I know. I just...it gets boring here. He's not...I don't think that he likes me being here very much." He didn't mean to be complaining to her, but he was and she had a sympathetic look on her face. "Have you tried talking to him?" It was obvious that Clara had noticed how the Doctor was acting, though she hadn't done much to try to stop him from acting that way, not yet at least.

Nodding, the ganger replied, "Of course I have. He just mopes and it's getting annoying. I'm trying to be friendly with him but honestly..." he lowered his voice. "I think that he's a bit jealous."

Clara's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Jealous?" She asked. "Of what?" The ganger glanced around, the Doctor wasn't here. He'd vanished somewhere when he'd been teasing her. The copy gestured between the two of them. "Of us."

"Of us? That's absurd. We're just friends." Just friends. Those words, however true, stung a bit, though it didn't show on his face. He nodded. "I know that, it seems that it's him that doesn't."

A thoughtful expression appeared on the young woman's face. "We should do something. All three of us, go somewhere, cheer him up. He's probably not jealous, just...bored. Yeah, that has to be it."

The ganger chuckled. Bored. Yeah, right. "Alright then. Let's go find the Doctor. Let's go somewhere."

And so they did. They found the Doctor in the library, as the ganger had suspected he might be. He was his copy, he knew of the places that he liked to go to get away.

"Doctor?" Clara asked softly as she sat down beside him. She was worried now that the ganger had suggested that his original might be jealous of them. There was no reason for him to be. The Doctor was her friend, the ganger was her friend, that was all that was between the three of them.

The time lord looked over at her, his eyes vacant except for the sadness that she could see in them. Those big sad eyes, she wished that he wouldn't look like that. He should be happy, he deserved to be happy.

"What Clara?" The Doctor asked softly, avoiding looking at his double in the room.

"Why are you hiding away? You should be out there with us, taking us somewhere. Somewhere...awesome. Quit moping and get up."

There was a raise of eyebrows from the Doctor. Moping, he wasn't moping. The Doctor opened his mouth to tell her just that when the ganger interrupted him from doing so. "You are moping. You think that I've taken your place or some other such nonsense and that's not true. We need you. She needs you and the TARDIS, while she likes me, she won't let me fly her."

Maybe his ganger really wasn't that awful. They'd gotten along before, the Doctor just hadn't liked how he seemed to be gaining Clara's attention so quickly. What was he doing that he hadn't done? They looked exactly the same, dressed nearly exactly the same, it couldn't be the looks.

"Fine. Fine I'll take you two somewhere. Just don't...," he almost told them to not flirt and he saw Clara raise an eyebrow in question to what he was going to say. "Nevermind. Come along you two."

With a sigh, the Doctor stood and walked out of the room, leaving the two behind and looking at each other with a mix of confusion and surprise. They were confused by the Doctor's actions and surprised that he had been so willing to do what they wanted right away. Maybe he really hadn't been moping or being jealous, maybe they were just making assumptions that they shouldn't be making.

The two followed after the Doctor and found him already in the console room. "Where are we going Doctor?" Clara asked as she went to stand beside him, well...she actually leaned against the TARDIS console. He leaned an arm around her to flip a switch.

"Somewhere cold. You better go change," the Doctor told her. Somewhere cold? That was different, not that she was complaining. She hoped that wherever it was had snow.

"I'll be right back then. You two behave." The tiny brunette gave each of the two men pointed looks and then skipped out of the console room, down the hallway and into her bedroom. She was glad that the TARDIS wasn't being as cruel as she had been before to her because she liked being able to find her room this easily. Clara went to her wardrobe and grabbed the first jumper she saw. She then found a skirt and leggings to match, some boots and an extra warm coat to go with the look. It didn't take long for her to change, but she did fix up her hair a bit before she went to go see if they'd landed yet.

And landed they had done. Clara entered the console room just in time. "We're here Clara!" The ganger said excitedly. The Doctor was already at the doors, waiting for them. The young woman smiled at the ganger in front of her and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" The ganger offered his hand, but she saw how he looked at the Doctor to see if it was okay before dropping his hand at his side. She frowned. This had to stop. Clara grabbed his hand, tugged him along with her and then grabbed the Doctor's hand in her other. "Where are we Doctor? Tell me."

"Svartos. We've landed on the cold side of the planet, just as I wanted us to do. And look!" They had stepped out of the blue box, the doors closed behind them.

"Snow!" The ganger finished for him.

The Doctor looked over at his copy and smiled, actually smiled. They both loved snow, always had. There was just...something so cheerful and wonderful about it.

Clara was bouncing on the balls of her feet. And here he was considered the impatient one. "Really snow? I wish you'd brought us here when Angie and Artie were with us, they'd have loved this."

"Who are Angie and Artie?" The ganger asked, he really needed to give himself a name, he couldn't call himself the Doctor, that name was already taken.

"Oh. They were some kids of mine. Well, not _mine_, I babysat them." Of course. Now he understood. Clara was always around children, teaching and it made sense that she'd been a nanny. He was still learning a lot about her it seemed.

The trio began to walk, the Doctor leading the way. It was cold and the ganger found himself glancing at Clara every so often, she looked okay. They would have to make sure that she didn't get too cold.

"Look!" Clara said, pointing out something rising in the sky in the distance. Smoke. "There must be a fire. Are there people here? Or should I say natives? They're probably not people."

"You never know. They might be people. Humans have migrated all over the stars to make new homes for themselves when they knew that Earth was dying," the Doctor said knowingly.

The companion nodded. "We should go find out if they're humans. Where there's fire, there's probably food. And I'm starving. Your snog box has nothing but fish fingers, custard and jammie dodgers."

The ganger could have laughed at the offended look on the Doctor's face. "Oi! She's not a snog box. And those are my favorite foods. If you want other food on the _TARDIS_ then bring it yourself."

Clara rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply but the ganger stopped her. "Shh...I don't think that those are people," the ganger said softly. They all stopped in their tracks. The aliens, whatever they were, didn't seem to notice them. There were two there, human like, but very obviously not human. Their skin was blue and they wore very little clothing. Clara looked between the two. "Should we go? I um...it's getting a bit cold. Maybe we should."

"Clara, we can't go just because we think that they might be dangerous. Come on. Let's go say hello."

The ganger glanced at Clara and she back at him. The Doctor really could be an idiot sometimes, then again, so could the ganger. Maybe he was right, they usually took risks, so why not?

The trio reached the small campsite and were surprised at what they found there.


	2. Chapter 2

They were humans. Very blue, near to death humans. "Hello?" The Doctor said, waving a hand in front of one of their faces. No response. None. The fire obviously wasn't helping them.

"Are they dead?" Clara asked softly, keeping her distance, though there was a curious yet concerned expression on her face.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, while the ganger pressed two fingers to one of the blue humans neck. "There's a pulse," the ganger said before the Doctor had a chance to scan them. Still though, scan them he did. He brought the screwdriver up to his ear when he was done, checking the results. Not human.

"It's okay. They're not human, not exactly. And they're just sleeping," the Doctor told the other two. Clara raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping?" She asked. "But their eyes are open and they're…they look like they aren't alive."

The Doctor shook his head. "They're alive alright. And we should leave."

"What? Why?"

Pressing a finger to his lips, the Doctor gestured for them to follow. He didn't want to leve this adventure so soon, but these creatures, as soon as they woke they were likely to attack. Not him and the ganger, maybe the ganger, but Clara. They were this planets type of vampires, the closest they would get to real vampires anyway.

Clara and the ganger followed after him obediently and he quickly led the way back to the TARDIS. After snapping his fingers, the Doctor stepped inside his beloved time machine, the other two going in after him and shutting the doors behind them.

The ganger was oddly quiet, Clara on the other hand…."What was that all about? Shouldn't we be making sure that they're okay?"

His fingers were madly dashing across the TARDIS keyboard.

"They were fine Clara," the ganger answered her when he didn't. "They were…well, should we tell her Doctor?"

Looking over at the two of them, the Doctor thought for a moment before giving a small nod and then replying, "They were vampires. The closest we'll ever get to vampires. And as soon as they would have woken they would have attacked."

Clara paled. Attacked? Vampires? No, vampires couldn't be real. Could they? Suddenly she wasn't as hungry as she had been a few moments ago. Everything that she knew about vampires were fictional and they certainly didn't have blue skin. Then again, they had been on another planet, maybe this planet was the one that had actually had vampires.

She gulped and nodded. "Alright, vampires. So, where are we going now? That adventure was cut rather short."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You want to go somewhere else?" Usually she wanted to go home after an adventure. He saw his companion shrug.

"I'm just not quite ready to go home yet," Clara replied, giving the ganger a glance. The ganger, not him. The Doctor frowned and shook his head. He shouldn't let it bother him. She just wanted to spend more time with his copy, get to know him a little bit better was all. Though for all he knew, they had could have shared each others secrets already.

"Alright. We'll go somewhere. How about Greece? Greece has some wonderful food and if I remember correctly, you said that you were hungry."

Clara looked at him and nodded. She wasn't all that hungry anymore, but she supposed that she could with a meal. And Greek food sounded wonderful right now. "Greece. I've never been. Mum wanted to take me once I graduated but.." her gaze drifted to her floor. Why was she mentioning her mother? The ganger, who was nearest to her, rested a gentle but comforting hand on her shoulder and his eyes seemed to tell her that it was alright. She knew that it was, she'd moved on, as best as she could anyway. Clara looked back toward the Doctor and gave him a small smile. "Take me to Greece."

The Doctor managed a smile back at her, if anything for her sake. He knew how sensitive the subject of her mother was to her. "Greece it is. Hold on tight you two."

They both did as told while he prepared the TARDIS to a trip to Greece. When they landed he made sure that he had his physic paper and sonic screwdriver. They were there. Good. They could go. The Doctor bounded toward the doors and stopped when he heard Clara say, "Wait. What's the weather? If it's warm I should change."

"You're fine Clara. Just take off your coat. What you've got on underneath will be good enough," the ganger said. Clara looked uncertain and she glanced toward the Doctor who nodded in agreement with his copy. She would be fine.

The three of them exited the TARDIS, shut the doors behind them and the two who could be considered twin brothers, let Clara walk ahead of them. It seemed that they had gotten there at the right moment. There was a festival going on.

Clara turned to grin at the two of them. "You picked the right time Doctor. I bet that there's a tone of food being served now," she said, feeling like she had been earlier, hungry. She could smell the Greek food wafting in the air and she wanted to go to it. The tiny woman grabbed their hands and tugged them along with her into the crowd and to the first restaurant that she saw.

The food was delightful and for once, Clara stuffed herself full. She was able to forget about the blue men on that other planet and just enjoy herself in Greece. Greece, her mum would have loved it here. She knew that this place was in her 101 Places to See book. If she was going to keep up with this traveling, she would have to start writing down where she was going.

"You okay Clara?" The ganger asked, eyes on her now that he'd already finished his plate of food. The Doctor was inspecting the fish that he'd ordered, deciding if it was worthy enough to eat, or so he'd said. Fish had to be made just right according to him.

Clara blinked and looked over at the copy. It was weird, seeing two of them there. No one else seemed to think anything of it. If anything, they probably thought that they were twins. She nodded."Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all." She smiled reassuringly at him. He seemed to relax and nodded at her.

"I think that I'll order something else," the Doctor said, obviously not having been paying attention to them, which was a good thing for once. There wasn't nearly as much tension as their had been before and Clara felt relieved. She shook her head at him.

"No Doctor, don't trouble them. Your fish is fine. I swear, you're just like a picky kid. Eat what you got or don't eat at all. Better yet, you can wait until we get back to the TARDIS to eat that fish custard stuff you like so much if it's what you prefer."

The Doctor pouted and picked at his food, deciding that one bite wouldn't hurt. He swallowed before saying, "I'm not a child and can you blame me for being picky? Humans have such odd varieties of food. Not only that, other planets ideas of food are even stranger." The ganger could only nod in agreement.

The trio finished up the remainder of their meal, mostly Clara and the Doctor since the ganger had gobbled his down like a starving man. When they were all decidedly done, the Doctor pulled the two over to a building where music could be heard from. According to him, Greece was known for it's dancing. So they danced.

They danced until Clara was sweaty and asking to go back to the TARDIS and even then the Doctor and the ganger were still going, still inviting random Greeks to dance with them. Clara was overwhelmed with it after the fourth hour there and she'd told them so. The Doctor and the Ganger both could only laugh and told her to go rest a bit, she'd be dancing again in no time, they'd said.

"No! I'm tired. I have classes in the morning. You both know that I can't stay out this long."

There was something mentioned about the TARDIS being a time machine. Clara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that. But really, you two can come back and dance if you want. I want to go home."

The ganger looked alarmed. He hadn't even mentioned his wanting to stay with her yet, something that he'd thought about because how could he stay behind with the Doctor now after all of his moping from before? Of course, the time lord was cheered up quite a bit now. The Doctor had been pulled away by another woman to dance with and he saw Clara give an impatient look in his direction. The ganger rested a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly to her.

"We'll get you home soon, I promise. I'll make him stop after this dance." He glanced over at his original who was trying to teach the woman one of his more wilder moves. The ganger rolled his eyes.

Then he turned his attention back to Clara and softly asked, "Could I come home with you? For the week, I mean. He's doing better now, yeah, but I'd like…I don't know, I don't want to be a burden to him."

Clara's impatient expression turned into one of concern. "He doesn't think that you're a burden," she told him. How could he even think that? He was him, in a way. Did that mean that the Doctor thought of himself as a burden? Probably. She'd have to have a talk with them both. She supposed that it wouldn't be so bad to have him there. Despite the fact that she didn't think that the Doctor thought that his ganger was a burden, she figured that they both could do with a break.

"You can stay. Though I don't want you to destroy my house while you're with me. I know what you're like." He'd looked like he was going to protest. "And you're going to have to have a name. You won't let me call you Doctor and I can't call you ganger the whole time, people will think that's odd." She already did think that it was odd. He needed a name for himself.

She watched as a thoughtful expression appeared on the gangers face. She wondered what name he would choose.

"John. John Smith. I…he…we've used that name before to go undercover and well…it'll do if I'm really going to stay on Earth." Even if it would only be for a week.

Clara smiled. "John Smith it is. It's nice to properly meet you John Smith." He grinned back and her and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed.

"It's nice to meet you too Clara Oswald."

Eventually they were able to get the Doctor to stop dancing. It was a miracle enough in itself that they had. The Doctor led the way to the TARDIS, humming a song that they'd danced to. He seemed happier now, content. Clara hoped that he wouldn't be upset when they told him that the ganger would, John would be going home with her.

"So, where to now? Do you still want to go home Clara?" The Doctor asked at the console, his fingers hovering over the keyboard.

"Yes please. And…there's something that we have to tell you." She shouldn't have said that like that. Clara watched as the Doctor turned his gaze to them, his eyes suspicious.

"Your ganger….er, John, he said that he'll be called John now." A raise of an eyebrow from the Doctor. "He wants to come home with me for a bit. Just for the week. You'll have the TARDIS back to yourself again." Was it just her, or did he look a little bit sad? Clara bit down on her bottom lip, wondering if she'd just made a mistake. She should have said no to the ganger…John.

"That's fine with me," the Doctor finally said. "You two don't need my permission you know. He's not…my property or anything." He looked a little bit uneasy in saying that.

"We know that, but it's best to ask before just going or you'd have been upset, don't say you wouldn't be, I know you." I am you, Clara could tell that the ganger….John wanted to say that.

The Doctor just nodded before turning back to the console. She watched as he typed in the coordinates for her home and she held onto the nearest bar, John doing the same thing before they took off.

When they landed, Clara hugged the Doctor. "See you in a week," she told him with a smile. The Doctor watched them, forcing a smile on his face as they waved and then left the blue box. He was alone. At least with the ganger he hadn't been and he could understand why he wanted to go, but now….the Doctor sighed softly as the doors closed behind them and turned back toward the console. He was going to need an adventure to distract himself with. Perhaps those blue men would be enough of a distraction for him. The time lord grinned and set off for the first planet that they'd gone to earlier that day.


End file.
